Happy Mother's Day, Mom
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Mother's Day Cards to Angel.
1. Stitchie

Happy Mother's Day From Stitchie

ElectricCircuslover: I wanted to do some short 'Mother's Day Cards' since Mother's Day was coming around. I alway wanted to get 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares' done before doing this.

To my dearest, Mom

I found a little time to write this to you mom. I've been so busy with work and such that I almost forgot about Mother's Day.

I wanted to send you this card a few days earlier but time's against me. I just want to thank you so very much for helping me throughout the years, especially during the last years of my high school life, when I impregnated Sparkle and the two families wanted to kill us.

I thank you for being there for me when I needed the help. Thank you for being there when I was growing up. I know how much of a pain I was when I was growing up and the trouble I would cause, for which I'll be forever sorry. But, you still kept me no matter how bad or destructive I was, and that takes a real mother's love to something crazy like that. Please forgive my actions in the past. I have seen the error of my ways and I wish it didn't take this long to realize it. Even though I was a troublemaker, it still doesn't mean I didn't love you, nor dad, and you and dad know that. I've always loved you, dad, and my siblings, even when we had our differences in the past.

I think of you and dad every day and night when I'm at work. I wonder if I'll ever see you both, or come back to the same house that I once was born and left for my own home with Sparkle. But, I never have the chance or the energy to come, and I could kick myself for not coming. It would be good to see you both again. I'm sure you and my daughters would be thrilled.

P.S. Does dad still give bear hugs? He almost broke me in half last time.

Sincerely your son, Stitch Lee Petals.


	2. Spring

Happy Mother's Day From Spring

ElectricCircuslover: I would be updating this and some of my other stories, but I managed to lose my flash drive. I'll be getting a new one today. Sorry for the inconvinious.

To my dearest mother, Angel

I wanted to get you a Mother's Day card, but my son Charlie ended up eating the first one and drooling on the second one.

Well, three times a charm, I guess. Well, I just wanted to get you this card and I want to thank you for sticking with me,

even when Stitchie and I had our little brother and sister fights. Now I know how you feel when you tried breaking up our fights.

I mean, Charlie is two and Summer is eleven monthes old and they're fighting as if their lives depend on it.

I don't know how you ever survived. And I don't even want to mention the crying at night when Summer needs fed.

I do not want a lecture on that. The only thing I want from you is nothing, because you've given all that you've got.

I thank you so very much mom for everything. I would include dad in this card, but he isn't a mother (sorry dad. But you were

still close enough though. I still remember the kiss mother appron you accidently wore for my birthday. I had to include that!)

I assure you mom, you'll get a chocolately surprise when you come into the shop tomorrow. Love you very much.

P.S. Can you get dad to wear that appron again? I would love to put that in my memory book. Thanks again mom.

Your favorite daughter, Spring Angelina Petals.


	3. Berrie

Happy Mother's Day From Berrie

To the greastest person in the world, my mother

Hello mom. Just wanted to get you a Mother's Day card since it was your special day.

I wanted to thank you for letting me grow up and loving me for all the years you were stuck with me.

Teaching the second graders are fun, but not as much as you teaching me right from wrong over the years.

I think of you all the time. All day and night. Even in my own dreams I dream of you.

I'm happy that I'm going to be a mom. I'm due in two more months. I didn't think it would be this painful and disconforting!

How did you survive having all us in that small tummy of yours? I mean, you carried me and my brother's and sisters from dad,

Kixx's kids, Yaarps' kids, and Spring Lovetta? And you and dad want more of us!! How did you survive woman!

I'm sure dad must've slipped you a lot of sleeping medicine, because I highly dought he survived all four pregnancys.

Maybe he had a stunt double. Heck, Volty already wishes he would just fizzle out now.

Men. They claim they are the toughest beings in the world, but they can't handle their pregnant mate?

What is wrong with this picture!! I'm the one in pain and misery for crying out loud!

He had it easy. Volty did his thing with me for about five minutes and I'm the one paying for it.

In fact, that's 12 months of payments. I should charge him, but it was a joint project so it wouldn't work.

He did his thing and I did mine. Not fair. I think them men should pay a little more than hugs and kisses.

They should pay us weman with diamonds, chocolate, and maybe some of 'em gold bars.

Anyways, mom. I didn't make this card just to hear about my life. I made this card to thank you and giving me the honor to having a dedicated mother.

I promis, I'll treat mine just as good as you treated us. Thank you for everything mom.

P.S. Do you still have that picture of Stitchie wearing a diapper? Or dad covered in speggetti from Andy's dinner bowl from when he was two? I want to make some copies for the next family reunion next monday. Thanks mom.

Your Tom Boyish daughter, Berrie Rose Petals.


	4. Andy

Happy Mother's Day From Andy

To the love of my life, my mom. (Don't get offended by this mom. Carma thought it would be funny.)

Okay, first. Don't kill me because I don't see you that often. If you're going to kill me. At least kill Shadow first, because he doesn't see you as often as I do.

Second, Happy late/forgotten (why did I write this?) Mother's Day? I've been busy saving the world and such, but don't hurt me for that.

Blame the bad guys. They're the ones making go after them instead of visiting you. Personally, I think they want me to have my furry butt kicked by you.

Well, I get the last laugh huh, bad guys. Why am I putting this down? This is for you mom, not them.

Okay, I'm guilty. Throw me into the slammer for not paying too much attention to you.

I'm not the greatest child in the world but at least I love my mother enough to fear her, I mean love her. Why did I put that in there, too?

I've been busy taking care of Carma. She's starting to grow really fat with the three girls and the boy in her belly. (Don't tell her that I said she was fat. She'd kill me.)

Because I look like my goody-toe-shoes and want-to-be-perfect sister, Spring, doesn't mean good as her. But I love you more than her.

Why I say, because I'm a mama's boy. Yes, mama's boy. (Try putting up with that everytime you go to work? I'm a captain not a personal clown. Because I look like my mom doesn't give them the right to laugh at me. What am I saying this to you? You're my mom. You're just going to agree with them. Face it, I love my mama. Okay, this is getting wierd.)

Remember, I love you because you love me more. Sounds crappy. Okay, I love you because I'm your little baby. (Do not even think about telling dad this or even showing this card. He would never let it die).

Okay, gotta go. Busy, busy, busy. I still love you mom, no matter what the others think. I'm your son. Not daughter. You're son.

P.S. Don't even think about taking my baby pictures to the family reunion. Great, I just gave you an idea. Never mind.

From the pink boy wonder, Andy James Petals.


	5. Shadow

Happy Mother's Day From Shadow.

To the only person that understands me, my mother, Angel Love Petals.

I'm sorry you don't see me very much. I don't blame you for hating me for that. I just prefer to live in solitude for all eternity, for that's my fate.

Don't blame me mother because of my choice. Blame my destiny to fade away in people's minds. I'm not happy anymore, mom.

I do not wish to be remembered or to be known. I wish to just live alone, because I am one of a kind. A kind of monster, anymore.

I've changed so much over the years. I was timid, shy, and afraid of my own shadow. Now, I feel empty, anymore; only to be filled with hate, anger, rage, loathe, and misery, for which I've been curse by my past life.

Please forgive me mother. I have no intentions hurting anyone or you. I love you, but my pain keeps me in a sad state. I don't even remember the last time I even smiled. Oh the pain mother. The pain just won't leave me alone.

I feel cold inside. A heart wrapped up in a icy-cold black shell. The only thing that keeps my heart from going cold is you.

You and dad are the only things left in my life, as well my other siblings. Everyday, I think about coming home, the very place that turned me into this black freak. But, I can't. The memories of home haunt me. Touching my brain with its icy claws that makes me quiver with fear and sadness from even thinking of coming home.

Would coming home deliver the final blow to me? Would it kill me to come pay a visit to my dearest mother and father, the ones who took me in? I cannot.

I must silence myself from such words. I'm an outcast. A nomad with out a home of my own. I can destroy or create life, but I could never bring the fire in my heart out and melt my pain away.

I feel like a black corps with evil stitched into the fur of the monster, the very thing that I am! Why should anybody love me? Why should I even care if anybody loves me? I'm the monster's monster from which was not to be created, but was altered and changed to create a different, more loveable being, that was once me.

Do I dare say it? That I wish for my own mother to forgive me and my harsh words to myself? Well, I say nay.

I thrive on pain and misery. But a different kind of misery is what I truly desire, from that people experience everyday.

The misery I'm telling about, is misery that comes out of a guilty person or persons. Such as a freind moorning over a dead friend they have killed. I thrive on that pain, but I wish to give confort of the pain of the parents, who's missery should not be touched by the hands of the wicked.

It's complex mom. I'm complex and I don't want to be figured out. Oh no I don't. Why must I torcher myself? Why most I stay alive and fight one more battle to keep what's left of the rest of my sanity? Oh mom.

Please forgive me. Even as I write to you, the ghastly ship of mine calls my name, silencing my mind. Its dark here. Very dark and alone. The walls and floors are cold. A mortal man wouldn't even dare come into this place. The fear of something in the dark would scare off even the bravest species. I'm not brave for living here, nor heroic, but I live here because its dark and cold.

I can't remember the last time I've had a good thought in my mind. In fact, is what I'm writing to you even good? Of course I would never dare leave this ship to go into the light. I wouldn't leave if it was night time.

Which might make you wonder where this card came from. Well, what you're holding in your paws I made out of my powers. Of course, the only thing that wasn't made by such ability was the writing, for it is my own blood.

I lose a lot of blood. I go under a lot of torcher. Self mutilation to be exact. Oh mom, the pain is what keeps me alive anymore. The pain keeps me from going back to the start.

Why am I saying this to you mother. You won't understand. Nobody will understand. My mind is too twisted for words to even describe. Should I come home? You would say 'yes.' Everybody says 'yes.' Even my heart agrees with your words, but my mind doesn't.

Where is the feeling of love in me? Where is it? Sigh, It's lost. It's all lost. I've lost it all!

If I do come home. Would you please try to treat me like a normal person? Forget the words in this card. This is what's coming from my mind and not from my heart. My mind is corrupting to an excellent state. I think of evil but I don't ever attempt it. Self-discipline has kept me from going down that road. But, the thought of you keeps my mind silent and my heart warm, siezing my misery by the throat, only to retaliate back at me.

Forgive me mother. I'm dangerous. Just too dangerous for you and my own well being. I must be destroyed. But the sheer thought of you moorning over your dead son would be unbearable. What should I do?

I can't believe what I've become. Maybe what started this was when I was still in highschool, when I finally realized that I have to man up and stop taking crap from everybody. I realized that year that I had to get mean and stick up for myself. I guess that's where it all started. Well...Not all of it.

Oh mother. I wish you were here with me but having you in my ship is too dangerous. You wouldn't be able to bear with what you would witness in this dark place I call home. You're too sensitive for negitive energy. You would sufficate from even taking a glimps of the open doorway.

My home is much like a grave yard. Quiet and dead. You would occationally hear the walls speak to you in their own native tongue. Though, it's only pipes of water and fuel running through them, but what more do I have.

I don't communicate with anyone. I'm completely and utterly alone in the dark. Ahh, the silence it brings. Nothing will be compatable to survive in this place. Even bats wouldn't even touch this ship without getting the sense of being unconfortable.

Though, I've had a few visitors during the years, but they didn't stay too long. They felt that something was always watched them. Well, maybe. I'm not completely alone. I've got some...Company with me.

Well, I've got to get going. Maybe I'll visit the family reunion. I don't know. If I do come, we can talk like adults, shall we? You know what I mean mother. I know you're wondering and worrying greatly about me, I can sense it even lightyears from now. To tell you right now: I'm watching you as you read this. Bye mom.

Remember mom, Happy Mother's day.

P.S. If I do manage to swing by your way. Make sure nobody goes into my ship. I'm not responsible for any deaths in my ship. Got it?

Your Son, Shadow Aaron Petals.


	6. Mike and Kixxie

Happy Mother's Day From Mike and Kixxie

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry I haven't been able to update this. That flash drive I bought didn't work for my friends computer and gas prices our sky high into space. So, I back to square one again until I find my original flash drive. Man, it's always the smallest things that creates the biggest problems!

To the greatest hero in the world, our mother.

We saw you crying after you read Shadow's Mother's Day card. Kixxie and I cried ourselves when we saw you cry (don't say that men cry, because they do). After that, we wanted to get you a Mother's Day card to cheer you up.

Sure, we're not the brightest of the pack of kids you've given birth to, but that doesn't mean we don't know love when we see it. Sure we did bad in school and Mike and I would choose to practice fighting instead, but you cared enough to try and help us get a good education.

I remember the day, Mike and I were in our graduation gowns and we saw you and Dad's faces. It made us feel really special to see you both cry in joy and happiness. That memory would be etched into my heart for all eternity.

You know, I always loved you. You could've gotten an abortion once you found out that you were carrying us, but you didn't. That was really noble of you to do such a thing and give Kixxie and I a life, that we didn't even deserve. But, you kept us anyway and Yaarp's kids and that, that's a mother. No that isn't a mother, that's a hero because you had the choice between taking the bullet or taking the easy way out, and you chose the bullet. Not once, but two times. That's a mother.

As your children, we'll love you anyway, but persons given the chance to live a life, that's where Mike and I have to would really have to bow down to your greatness for that. Eversince Mike and I were kids, we felt that it was our duty to protect you no matter what. We were given a chance to live and in return we give our lives to save yours. That's the ultimate objective Mike and I must follow.

Don't give me the, 'I go first before my kids,' or 'Your father will always be there to protect me' because, dad can't always be there for you. We would give our own lives to make sure you don't take the bullet again. You took two shots, it's our turn to take the bullet for you. As a son, It's my job to protect the mother.

As a daughter, it is my job to make sure to keep the most precious thing from dieing...And mom...You're the most precious thing in the world. Please enjoy your Mother's Day card. You'll Always be in my heart.

We love you mom.

Love Mike Tison Petals and Kixxie Marree Petals.


End file.
